Ease The Pain
by Sasuke2006
Summary: After following Naruto, Sasuke finally sees how depressed Naruto actually is and after a strange dream he comes up with a plan to ease his pain. SasuNaru manga based
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After following Naruto, Sasuke finally sees how depressed Naruto actually is and after a strange dream he comes up with a plan to ease his pain.

**Waring:**** This fic contains Yaio Language, Violence, and Spoilers for manga chapters 394-408 (well spoilers for all chapters before 408 if you haven't read some of them), Spoilers for later chapters as they are released, Lemons, and maybe MPreg. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto!**

**Betaed by lj user="el_gilliath"**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts" _but anything in all italics is a dream.

"_**Demons talking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The night air was warm against his face as he stared at the dimly lit village just ahead of him. The moonless night sky making it easier to sneak in as Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, making sure to stay in the darkest of areas. He halted as he sensed the presence of some of the village guards making their rounds. He watched silently as the guards walked on by, believing that no threat was near by, neither of guards knowing just how wrong they were. Sasuke smirked as he watched the guards disappear and quickly made his way over to the village wall and leapt to the top and looked around again to make sure it was still safe before leaping down to the ground below.

"_Too easy."_ Sasuke thought as he stood up and performed a few hand signs, transforming himself into his old sensei. He stood still for a moment, searching for the chakra of anyone whom might pose a threat near by. After finding none he began to walk further into the village to complete his mission.

* * *

Naruto sat on a wooden bench underneath one of the street lamps, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the melting double Popsicle in his hand, his thoughts focused on one man he thought of as his grandfather, Jiraiya. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Iruka walk over to him.

"Naruto…" Iruka said, getting the blondes attention. Naruto looked over at the scarred man with a shocked expression on his face before scooting over to make room for his academy sensei. Iruka walked over and sat next to the teen he considered a son.

"I heard about Jiraiya-sama." Iruka said sadly. Naruto just continued to stare at the melting popsicle in his hand for a moment before finally speaking.

"I wanted him to keep watching me…" Naruto began, his voice gurgled sounding from trying to hold back the tears. "I wanted him to be here when I became Hokage. To see me do more than just screw up…" Naruto finished with a small sad smile.

"_So Jiraiya is dead."_ Sasuke thought, as he listened in on Iruka and Naruto's conversation from a nearby tree. He had seen the blond walking through the empty streets and alleyways and followed a little ways behind him to keep his cover from being blown. He had noticed the dobe didn't seem to be himself and found himself intrigued by this difference in the tan teen's normal attitude. Putting his own personal mission on hold for the time being in favor of finding out why, Sasuke decided to stay hidden and spy on him. Even though he was disguised as Kakashi that didn't mean he would be able to get any information out of the other.

Besides, for all Sasuke knew, the real Kakashi probably already knew what was wrong with Naruto, and him being disguised as Kakashi and asking would blow his cover. There's always the chance that that wasn't the case, but best not to take chances. Sasuke heard Naruto thank Iruka and turned his full attention back to them with a frown as he watched them finish the popsicle which Iruka had snapped into two separate popsicles. Naruto smiled at Iruka as he finished his popsicle and stood up.

"I'm going to go home now, Iruka-sensei. Thank you, I feel a little better now." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Anytime Naruto. I'll always be here for you." Iruka said, smiling back at the blond as he stood up. Naruto took a few steps toward Iruka and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Goodnight Iruka-sensei."

"Goodnight Naruto." Iruka replied, hugging the blond back and then releasing him. Sasuke watched as the two went their separate ways and waited patiently for the right moment to continue with his own objective.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. He felt a little bit better after talking to Iruka, but he still needed time. Jiraiya was important to him, he was like a grandfather to him, and now he was gone. Gone, just like Sasuke. Even though the Uchiha was still alive, he wasn't there with him. He had left to gain power to get his revenge and became someone else in the process. Making Naruto feel even more alone as tears began to form only to be soaked up by the bed covers. He knew tonight would be another restless night as he cried himself to sleep, the entire time his thoughts making him feel even more alone than he was when he was a kid.

* * *

Sasuke sneered at the dust covered chest in his brother's old bedroom. He hadn't entered this room since he was child begging for his older brother's attention. He snorted; those thoughts only lead to confusion and misery. Not something he wanted to deal with at the moment as he undid the latches on the dusty chest and raised the lid. He looked into the chest at all the scrolls inside, knowing that one would contain the information he sought, or at least he hoped so. He sighed as he grabbed as many scrolls as he could carry and walked over to Itachi's old bed, placing the scrolls on the nightstand beside it before grabbing the dusty top cover and pulling it off. Sasuke sat on the bed, making himself comfortable for the long night ahead.

* * *

**(The next day)**

"Pretty soon you'll be the one treating some kid to ramen. And he'll call you Naruto-sensei. We can't stay kids forever. Not if we want to be kick ass shinobi like Asuma and Jiraiya-sama." Shikamaru stated with a knowing smile as he winked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as realization dawned on him and he smiled.

"Now get a grip. You've got a job to do." Shikamaru said, knowing that what he said had gotten through to his blond friend.

"You're right, let's see if I can crack this code." Naruto said, sounding more like himself. Shikamaru smiled, happy that his friend was feeling better.

"Alright, follow me." Shikamaru said as he started to walk toward the cryptology guy's house. Naruto stared at his friends back, thinking about everything, and smiled. Shikamaru noticed Naruto wasn't behind him and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, turning to look at the blond.

"I was just thinking that it would be great to have kids one day, don't you think so Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, that same smile still on his face.

"Yeah, I guess." Shikamaru replied, his face turning red at the thought. "Anyway, are you coming?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "But who would want to have kids with me." Naruto said in a slight whisper.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing, let's get going." Naruto replied with a smile as he walked toward the other. Shikamaru eyed him curiously as they continued on their way, neither knowing that they had been spied on the entire time.

"Some genius, I heard what the dobe said." Sasuke snorted. He didn't really plan on following the blond idiot around again today, but he grew tired of reading those scrolls after a while and decided he needed some fresh air. During his brisk little journey around the Uchiha compounds he felt Naruto's chakra and decided to see if the dobe was still just as miserable as he was last night. But his little break for fresh air and the time he spent watching the tan teen, gaining some more insight on the blondes new persona, just made he see that the blond was faking his happiness and that intrigued him more. Deciding to continue his investigation on the workings of the dobe's mind and figure out what the message was that Jiraiya had left behind, Sasuke followed the two.

* * *

**Later that night….**

"Please…I don't want to be alone." Naruto said, as he squeezed his pillow tighter, his face scrunching up as he broke out into a light sweat. Sasuke furrowed his brow, his understanding of the blond coming together finally. He didn't intend to spend all day following him, nor did he intend on sneaking into the idiots house through the window and listen to him talk in his sleep. But here he was, doing just that. It seemed to Sasuke that Naruto had a fear of being alone for rest of his life.

"_Not my problem."_ Sasuke thought as he started to climb out the window to leave.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, causing the Uchiha to stop and turn to look at the blond. Sasuke was relieved when he noticed Naruto was still sleep talking and also a little curious.

"Please come back…..don't leave me alone." Naruto finished, shoving his face into his pillow. Sasuke felt something pull at his heart as he heard those words, but he turned away from the other and made his way back to the Uchiha compound, intent on finding the scroll he was looking for and leaving just as quickly as possible.

* * *

_The streets were busy with people bustling about, the blue sky, speckled with white clouds as the birds sang the same familiar tune. Everything was still the same, except for one thing. A certain blue eyed blond was in the mass of people, grabbing onto who ever he could with a frantic look on his face. Everyone the blond grabbed onto just shrugged him off. Now he was curious. He wondered, what had that loser so worked up? Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he walked into crowd of people and towards the blond. He stopped behind the blond just as the teen grabbed hold of another loser. A pink haired loser named of Sakura. He listened as the blue eyed teen spoke frantically. _

"_Sakura-chan, help me. I can't find Sasuke anywhere. He just disappeared."_

"_Who cares about that traitor. The village is better off with out him Naruto." Sakura responded. He furrowed his brows at her response as Naruto's eyes widened._

"_S-s-sakura….what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confusion and sadness lacing his voice._

"_What I mean is, that this village doesn't need the Uchiha's." Sakura said as she shoved Naruto away from her. Naruto looked at her, his eyes filled with hurt. She sneered at him as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Were better off with that clan wiped out completely, since they tried to lead a revolt against the third Hokage. They were all traitors." Sakura finished with a growl._

"_What?" Naruto asked, anger mixing into his emotions. "Sasuke's not like that, he would never…"_

"_Yes he would." Sakura interrupted. "He would destroy this village and everyone in it. Even you." Naruto dropped his head as she smiled at him and began to walk away._

"_Sakura-chan, please? I don't know what's gotten into you, but I need your help to find Sasuke." Naruto said, his fists clenched at his side as tears began to form in his eyes. "Please?" He said again, only softer as he fell to his knees._

_He felt his chest tighten at the sight of the blonde looking so scared and reached out to him._

"_I'm right here dobe." Sasuke said as his hand went right through Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he looked at his hand._

"_Sasuke please…" Naruto whispered as he looked up at the sky, gaining the shoken up Uchiha's attention. Sasuke felt as if his heart had stopped as he looked at the beautiful yet sad image of Naruto looking up at the sky with tears trailing down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me alone." Naruto finished, his eyes closing as he began to cry harder. Sasuke reached for him again only for the world around him to start to disappear. _

"_NARUTO, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to catch the image of Naruto that was getting farther away from him. His hand finally reaching Naruto causing the image of the blonde to disappear like smoke. Sasuke halted his running as he suddenly came upon the edge of a cliff and stared out into the darkness. _

"_Sa…suke.." A hoarse voice whispered from behind. Sasuke turned around to see Madara holding a beaten and bloody Naruto, the blonds back against Madara's chest and Madara's arm around his tan neck, strangling him. Naruto had both his hands on Madara's arm, trying to pull it away from his neck._

"_What are you doing?" Sasuke growled._

"_I've captured the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. Now all that's left is to extract the fox." Madara replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the old Uchiha, his high and mighty attitude annoying him._

"_Please Sasuke...I don't want to die." Naruto weakly said, releasing one hand from its hold on Madara's arm to reach out toward Sasuke._

"_Die?" Sasuke thought. _

"_Don't worry, you won't die until the nine-tails has been extracted." Madara laughed. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before he clenched his fist. It all made since now, the reason Naruto was beaten till he was on the verge of death._

"_Release him." Sasuke growled. Madara paused in laughing to look at the young Uchiha._

"_Why would I do that?" Madara asked. Sasuke's eyes bled red as his sharigan came to life and he reached for his sword, grabbing the hilt and pulling it out as he ran toward Madara. Madara pushed the blond on the ground as he blocked Sasuke's attack and pulled a kunai out and plunged it into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's eyes widened as the kunai sank into his flesh and he dropped his sword._

"_Pathetic." Madara said venomously, before removing his kunai from Sasuke's chest. Sasuke fell to his knees as his body started to become numb. His eyes slowly shutting, blurring everything together._

"_To think you would throw your life away like that." A familiar voice said. _

"_Brother…" Sasuke softly said, recognizing the familiar voice. "But you're dead." _

"_Why would you do that?" Itachi asked, ignoring his little brothers words. "I gave my life for yours and you'd just throw it away after accomplishing nothing."_

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke asked curiously, his voice getting hoarse as death approached him. He tried to focus his eyes on what he assumed to be his brother, but he wasn't sure the image was so blurry._

"_Would you die happy, knowing that you've left nothing behind and done nothing that you've always wanted to?" Itachi asked._

"_My revenge is all that mattered." Sasuke replied._

"_Yes, and now you want to destroy Konoha. But that's not all you've wanted. I did what I did for you, so you could find the happiness you deserve." Itachi replied._

"_What are you…" Sasuke started only to stop as Itachi's face was suddenly inches from his own._

"_You'll figure it out someday, foolish little brother." Itachi replied smiling as he poked Sasuke on the forehead. _

* * *

Sasuke sat up in his bed, sweat covering him as he tried to catch his breath. He ran his hand through his hair, before falling back onto the pillows, his eyes focused on the ceiling as a means to help calm himself.

"That dream." Sasuke said to himself, as he started to think about it. None of it really made sense to him. He gnawed on his lower lip as he thought about it, thought about Itachi. Thinking about his older brother was something Sasuke did a lot of lately, none his thoughts held any ill will towards his dead brother anymore. No hate, no venom, no malice, only confusion. He wasn't really sure what his brother meant, but it must have something to do with Naruto, the Kyuubi, and Madara. Sasuke sat up as he replayed the dream in his mind, over and over again, and thought about what he had learned about Naruto while he was watching him. After a few minutes Sasuke smirked, thinking maybe he had figured everything out and came up with a plan and quickly got out of bed to go find a certain scroll he had recently read that was in his brother's dusty old chest.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as snuck in through the blondes window, happy the dobe was still asleep. The sun would be rising any time now so he knew he had to be quick. He quickly but quietly walked over to the side of Naruto's bed and smirked as he looked at the sleeping blonde. Naruto was on his back with his arms and legs stretched out all over, the dobe had kicked the covers off sometime earlier in the night, and his shirt was half way up his chest. Naruto was laid out almost perfectly Sasuke thought as he reached out and pulled the blondes shirt up the rest of the way, then began to lightly touch the blondes tan stomach, sending chakra through his hand as he did. Causing the seal to appear as his hand ghosted over Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke smirked as he retracted his hand and took a deep breath before performing a series of hand seals then placed his hand flat against the seal, causing it to glow a bright red. Taking that as a sign that the jutsu was complete, he removed his hand, hoping that his plan would work. He stared at the blonde for a moment longer before heading over to the window and leaping out. He needed to return back to his brother's room and find that scroll; he would be leaving after he was sure his plan worked. As he stealthily made his way back to the Uchiha compounds, Sasuke heard a loud scream of pain. He knew it was Naruto and felt his chest tighten for reasons he didn't know why, but he knew the dobe would be fine.

* * *

**(Later after the sun had risen)**

Naruto groaned as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed. They had finally solved Jiraiya's code and it still made no sense. That wasn't so bad compared to how brutal Sakura was being toward him after he decided he was going to leave with Fukasaku to be trained the same way Jiraiya was. Its not like he did anything to her, he just sat beside her while they were having their last meal that they would have together for a while and she hit him. Well, maybe he was a little too close, but she doesn't always have to be so brutal. That wasn't even the worst of it, all day long his stomach was aching and he kept getting hot flashes. Sakura looked him over and said it was only cramps and that she deals with it all the time and never complains.

"_What a load of shit."_ Naruto thought as he lay down in bed. He knew what her cramps were from, PMS. But that's not his problem, he's not a woman. Naruto groaned again as he felt another cramp and curled up on the bed, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he found the scrolls he had been looking for and rolled them back up before stashing them in a small travel pack he had found in Itachi's old room. He grinned as he slung the small travel pack over his shoulder and looked around the messy room. He would clean it up, but he didn't really feel like wasting any time on doing that and walked over to the window. He frowned as he realized it was around midnight, not thrilled about the fact that it had taken him so long to find it and now he had very little time left to complete the rest of his plan. Taking one last look around the room, letting all his memories of his past with Itachi wash over with a small sad smile before walking over to the sliding door and leaving Itachi's room for what would be the last time in his life.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he felt something sucking and biting on his neck as his nipples were suddenly pinched. He raised his chest, showing he liked the attention to his nipples, but was a little curious as to who was giving him this pleasure and slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry, but soon his eyes adjusted and the moonlight coming through his window made it all too clear whom the person with him was.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped as he stared into coal black eyes before smiling. _"It's one of those dreams again."_ Naruto thought. Sasuke was a little confused at first; he wasn't sure why the dobe was smiling at him, but quickly covered up his confusion as Naruto sat up and grabbed his erection, stroking it slowly.

"Does that feel good?" Naruto purred into the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke grit his teeth, deciding that he didn't care why the dobe was acting like this was normal and placed his hands on Naruto's tan shoulders and pushed him to lay back down. Naruto looked up at the raven confusedly. "What's wrong? I thought you would like that?"

Sasuke didn't say anything in response; he just stared into Naruto's blue eyes as he grabbed the blonde's hardening shaft and slightly squeezed it. Naruto slightly moaned, causing Sasuke to smirk as he began to pump the blonde to full hardness, before leaning down and licking the tip. Naruto moaned at the feel of the Uchiha's tongue on his cock, enjoying the moan he elicited from the fox boy he slowly took the blondes cock into his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes as he moaned, enjoying the sensation as Sasuke bobbed his head up down, alternating between licking and sucking. After a few moments Sasuke brought two fingers to the tan teens entrance and began to trace the puckered entrance, in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He slightly pressed against Naruto's entrance to test the resistance and was a shocked when fluid came out. He let the blondes cock fall from his mouth as he looked at his two fingers and rubbed his fingers and thumb together.

"Why…did you…stop?" Naruto panted, a light sweat covering his now flushed body. Sasuke broke out of his musing and grabbed hold of Naruto's neglected member, stroking it slowly before returning to his task of sucking the blonde off. Naruto moaned, happy to have Sasuke's attention again. Sasuke brought his two fingers back to the blondes puckered and now wet entrance again, but this time he pressed his index against the fox boys entrance and was a little surprised when his finger slid in. He figured that, for some reason or another, maybe an affect of the jutsu or something, that Naruto's body was now producing lubrication. Naruto winced a little as Sasuke's finger slid in and the raven began to wiggle it around. This was first time he had ever felt any pain in one of these dreams of his. His dream Sasuke had never hurt him. Sasuke began to suck on Naruto's member harder as he pushed another finger in, moving his fingers in and out a few times before wiggling them around, searching for that one spot.

"OOOHHHH, do that again." Naruto moaned as Sasuke found Naruto's sweet spot. He pressed his fingers against it again as he began to suck faster and harder on the blondes member. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as it all became to much for him and released his seed in Sasuke's waiting mouth. Sasuke swallowed it all as he let the fox boys softening member fall from his mouth.

"I'm…sorry." Naruto started, panting heavily. "I couldn't…form any words…in time to…warn you." Naruto finished. Sasuke just smirked as he licked his lips, causing Naruto's flushed cheeks to become even redder. Sasuke then began to scissor his fingers before removing them from Naruto wet entrance and grabbed the blondes tan legs, pushing them up to the blondes chest. Naruto grabbed his legs and looked at Sasuke in confusion. "Don't you need to grab some type of lubrication first?"

Sasuke smirked at the tan teen as he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto let go of his legs and opened his mouth to protest, he didn't want to be dry humped. No way did he want some rough sex that would tear his ass up. This would have to be the worst dream he'd ever had, not even the ones of him being alone and beaten were this brutal. Sasuke noticed that Naruto released his legs and was starting to move out of position and quickly grabbed them as he thrust forward, sheathing himself in the blonde in one fluid motion, causing him to tightly close his eyes and bite his lower lip to hold back a moan at the feel of the overwhelming heat and tightness, not even noticing the slight popping noise as he sheathed himself. Naruto noticed it though, hell he felt it. Tears began to leak from his eyes, his mouth still open in silent protest. It hurt, it had hurt a lot. He felt a burning searing pain shooting up his spine, but he couldn't move, he couldn't even speak it hurt so much.

With his eyes stilled closed and ignorant of Naruto's pain, Sasuke began to slowly pull out before thrusting back in. It felt so good, was the only thought going through his mind at the moment. Now he realized that Suigetsu was right and he should have lost his virginity earlier, maybe he wouldn't have been as sexually frustrated as the water freak had put it. Sasuke was brought out of his moment of indulgence by Naruto's voice.

"It hurts." Naruto said in a strained voice. Sasuke felt as if something had squeezed his heart as he looked at the blondes tear stricken face. He didn't like that, he couldn't stand to see that look on that tan face, but if he stopped now then his plan would be ruined. Not one for ruining a plan that was so important, something meant especially for Naruto, Sasuke didn't stop. Instead he just changed the angles he thrust at, hoping to find that spot again. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's arms, his nails digging painfully into the skin.

"Please stop!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke winced slightly, feeling the guilt becoming to much deciding that he should just stop as he thrust in again, making Naruto's back arch off the bed as dug his nails into Sasuke's forearms, breaking the skin.

"OH GOD!" Naruto practically screamed. Sasuke blinked as he stayed still, staring at the blonde. "Do that again." Naruto commanded, as he looked back at the raven, all pain forgotten. Sasuke thrust in again at the same angle and Naruto moaned. He smirked, he had found it. He started to thrust at a slow pace before speeding up a little.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" Naruto moaned, well it was mix between a scream and a moan. Sasuke smirked as he leaned down, his face planted in the crook of Naruto's neck as he grabbed hold of Naruto's tan hips and began to pound into fox boys pliant body. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and bit into the ravens shoulder, hoping to quiet his moans and screams of pleasure, but instead finding himself enjoying the sweat slicked shoulders salty taste. Sasuke didn't like Naruto's little idea about quieting himself and picked up his pace a little more. Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy, he could feel a burning pressure growing in his stomach as the Uchiha continued his relentless pounding into his sweet spot and couldn't hold back as it finally built up.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came, his seed coating both their stomachs. Naruto's muscles convulsed around Sasuke's cock and he growled as he bit into the junction of Naruto's neck as he released his seed deep inside Naruto's passage. He thrust a few more times, milking himself before collapsing completely onto Naruto. Naruto was finally coming down from his utopia and smiled.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto panted out and he felt the Uchiha stiffen. Naruto furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, confused about this. He had always told his dream Sasuke he loved him and Sasuke would always smile and kiss him before saying it back to him. That would be the only thing his dream Sasuke would say and then Naruto would wake up, it was always that last part that Naruto loved about these dreams he had. Because in these dreams, he had some one who loved him, but this time something was different. Something was off and he knew it for sure when Sasuke pulled out, causing Naruto to wince but not lose focus on what was going on as he watched the raven from the corner of his eye.

He was waiting for Sasuke to finally lift his head so that they would make eye contact and then he would figure out if he was really dreaming. After a few moments Sasuke finally lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto couldn't see his eyes because the ravens hair was blocking them and he watched as the Uchiha brought his face within inches of his own. He squinted to try and see his eyes, thinking maybe Sasuke had them closed and was about to open his mouth to protest but his lips were suddenly covered. And then he realized after a moment that Sasuke was kissing him and he began to kiss back, their tongues intertwined in a battle for dominance, in which Naruto finally gave up when he needed air. Naruto had enjoyed the kiss and was surprised when the Uchiha kissed him again and he stared at the Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, but he never got to finish as he stared into the blood red eyes of the sharingan. Only it looked different, he couldn't figure out what the shape was exactly as everything went blurry and then darkness overtook him.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN:** Alright, so what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Can't wait for more? Should I continue or just take it down? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****This chapter will do a lot of jumping around, I mean a lot!**** I'm sorry if it gets confusing, it was extremely hard to write this. By the way, I don't like how this chapter turned out so, I'm sorry! But I wanted to post something and this was the only thing I had available since my hard drive had died and I wanted to post ASAP! I might end up changing it eventually tho.**

**Summary:** After following Naruto, Sasuke finally sees how depressed Naruto actually is and after a strange dream he comes up with a plan to ease his pain.

**Warning:**** This fic contains Yaio, Language, Violence, and Spoilers for manga chapters 409-425 (well spoilers for all Naruto manga chapters if you haven't read some of them), Spoilers for later chapters as they are released, Lemons, and maybe MPreg. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto! Nor do I make any money from this.  
**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts" _but anything in all italics is a dream.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto groaned and pulled the covers over his head as his alarm rang loudly. He didn't want to get up, his body was sore and he was still tired. He felt as if he had only slept a few hours if that. But begrudgingly he sat up and immediately wished he didn't as he hissed from the pain that was shooting throughout his body. His stomach hurt, his ass hurt, and his head was pounding. He reached over to his night stand and turned his alarm off as he yawned before blinking his tired eyes as he slowly got out of bed. He quickly and not so neatly made his bed, not really caring at the moment how it looked, all he wanted to do was take some pain killers and have a hot shower to ease his aching body.

"This sucks." Naruto ranted, referring to his pain stricken body as he limped his way into the bathroom and opened up the cupboard behind the mirror. He grabbed a small unlabeled bottle and popped it open; getting two pills out of the bottle he quickly swallowed them. "The only good thing about these past few days was that dream." Naruto stated happily before he started to get ready to leave with Fukasaku. He never even noticed the blood on his sheets when made his bed.

* * *

**(Else where, hours later….)**

Sasuke stared ahead, blocking out Karins insistent questioning of where he'd been as they walked toward the lightning-cloud gorge where the eight-tails was training, he could already feel the jinchuuriki's chakra. He couldn't wait to get this done and over with already so he could get back to more important matters. He absently wondered if his plan for Naruto worked, but quickly brushed it aside telling himself he didn't care if it did or didn't.

"Sasuke-kun, please tell me where you went?" Karin pleaded, her voice getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"He was out getting a piece of hot ass." Suigetsu replied, making Karin puff out her cheeks childishly.

"You're lying! Sasuke-kun would never do that, besides why he want to go and do that, I'm here and am more than willing." Karin retorted as she combed her hand through her hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes; Karin would commit suicide if she knew that Suigetsu was right to an extent. He did get a hot piece of ass, as Suigetsu put it, but that wasn't his real reason for leaving.

"You're more than willing but Sasuke wouldn't touch you, he'd be more willing to touch Juugo or myself." Suigetsu laughed. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched his annoyance raising.

"Just what are you implying?" Karin growled, stomping her foot as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm saying that I think he likes men." Suigetsu replied, smirking as Karin began to fumble her words. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched a second time.

"Sasuke-kun is not gay!" Karin finally stated.

"Then tell me, with all the girls that throw themselves at him, how come he's still a virgin." Suigetsu said nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched for a third and final time, he had enough. Suigetsu didn't even register what was happening until his head reformed.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Suigestu growled.

"You were annoying me." Sasuke replied, as he continued to walk on.

"Then why'd you cut off my fucking head, you could of just cut off Karin's and we'd all be happier." Suigetsu suggested. Karin growled at him, but didn't say anything more; she didn't want to upset her Sasuke-kun anymore than what he was.

* * *

**(Meanwhile….)**

Naruto stared at the grotesque looking food in front of him, wishing it was ramen. His stomach was aching and his body felt as if it needed something, but this couldn't be it, or at least he hoped it wasn't. He wasn't sure what it was, it kind of looked like bugs and is that a Lilly pad?

"Eat up kiddo! Made an extra special dish just for you!" The frog happily said, jumping with enthusiasm. Naruto painfully smiled at the frog and grabbed the fork next to the bowl of whatever it was.

* * *

**(Later, around chapter 416…)**

"…_I've got something more important."_ Naruto thought, still holding the book. He stared at the picture of his old sensei and couldn't help it as tears ran down his face. Jiraiya's book was something special to him and he would treasure it always._ "Jiraiya…"_ Naruto thought as memories of the old frog hermit washed over him. He clutched the book to his chest, the sadness almost unbearable, but he would be strong. Not just for himself but for Jiraiya, who had trained him, believed in him, and had left his will of fire to him. Naruto smiled to himself as he looked around at the scenery on Mount Myoubokuzan, happy he was receiving the same training Jiraiya had. It made him feel a bit closer to him.

"Naruto, time to eat and then were getting back to your training." Fukasaku yelled from the ground, just below the giant leaf Naruto was laying on.

"I'm coming." Naruto replied begrudgingly, not really looking forward to the food. His stomach rumbled as if to object, making him grimace. The food tasted gross but for some reason it seemed as if his body craved it. Naruto stood up, holding the book tightly to his chest as he leapt down from the leaf.

* * *

**(Back with Sasuke…)**

"Maybe then they'll understand…" Sasuke started, lifting his head to reveal his eyes. "a little of my hatred." He finished, his new sharingan form showing the intensity of his hate. Madara watched as Sasuke stood up and left the room, understanding what had happened.

"_When one loves…" _Madara thought, seeing Sasuke's retreating back fade into the darkness of the hall. _"there is the risk of hate."_ His smirk was hidden behind his mask, but he was enjoying this. He felt his body get excited as he thought about Sasuke's eyes; the beauty of that sharingan form, the hatred and pain in them excited him to no end. And soon that would increase and become art as Diedara would of put it, but not just any art, this masterpiece would belong to him and no one would stand in his way now that Itachi was gone. Soon he would be able to complete his main objective and after that he could then satisfy his lust.

"Why'd you leave my sword behind!" Suigetsu growled from within the giant fish tank, well that's what he called it because to him it was one.

"Shut up, Suigetsu! Just be glad we brought you with us at all!" Karin replied rather hatefully, she couldn't stand him. He was always such a jerk and she really didn't want to bring him back but because Sasuke wanted her to she helped to bring him back and to heal him.

Sasuke half listened to them as he thought about everything, about Itachi, about Konoha, about the Uchiha clan. He felt his hatred grow with every thought, but it was all conflicted. Even though he knew all the things that had happened he still performed that jutsu on Naruto and followed through with it. Which was the beginning of his conflict, because if the jutsu worked would he really be able to let Naruto die.

"_Of course I could."_ Sasuke thought, clenching his fist and strengthening his resolve to go through with it. He could never forgive Konoha, because of them his brother and his clan….

"_My clan…my family…"_ Sasuke thought, realizing what it could mean if the jutsu worked.

"Fine…" Suigetsu huffed, "By the way, are you really sure you'll get the eight-tailed beast's power, Sasuke?" Suigetsu's question broke Sasuke out of his inner conflict and he was thankful for that.

"Heh…I have no idea." Sasuke said truthfully. "But I don't think I'll need to rely on it now anyway."

"Why not?" Suigetsu questioned, curious as to what Sasuke meant by that.

"_I have a new power…" _Thought Sasuke, feeling his resolve come back to him and he smirked. _"A power strong enough to destroy Konoha…" _Sasuke reached for his glass of water, knocking it over as he felt a sudden pain behind his eyes.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Karin asked quickly, worried about him. Sasuke's vision blurred as his head felt as if it was going to split in two and he brought his hand up to his head, holding it to his right eye.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered, as the pain suddenly left. Karin frowned and was about to question him further when suddenly she felt something.

"What's the matter, Karin?" Juugo asked, he had noticed how Karin was suddenly alert as if something or someone was nearby.

"I can feel someone's chakra outside…" Karin began, as she turned to look at Sasuke. "looks like we've been followed."

* * *

**(Later on with Naruto, around chapter 418….)**

Naruto stood alone in a field, the slight breeze cooling his heated body as he stood completely still, exhausted from training but unwilling to give up. The moonlight shone brightly, making it easy to see the trees in distance.

"I think I got it!" Naruto panted as sweat trickled down his face._ "But it's not perfect yet…I need to keep practicing it in sage mode…And I have to make sure no one sees me."_ Naruto looked around the empty field, just surveying the area for good measure. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked up at the moon and thought of Sasuke. He didn't know why but the moon reminded him of the Uchiha. He smiled sadly as he walked over to his sleeping bag and sat down. His stomach rumbled, alerting him that he was hungry again. Groaning, he rubbed his stomach and laid back to stare up at the moon and wondered if Sasuke was looking at the moon too.

"_Sasuke…"_ Naruto thought, closing his eyes, thinking about the last dream of Sasuke he had. His hand moved underneath the waist band of his pants until he was rubbing his hardening length. He imagined Sasuke was rubbing him and kissing his neck, pausing only to whisper sweet words of love in his ear. Naruto quickly removed his hand from pants and then quickly undid the button on his pants and pushed them along with his boxers to his ankles. He groaned as the cool air hit his member and grabbed hold of it, slowly pumping it as he imagined Sasuke sucking on his member, slowly at first just to torture him.

"Please Sasuke…" Naruto said to no one, but in his mind Sasuke was there and the Uchiha smirked at him, telling him to get on his hands and knees. Naruto did as he was told and moaned as he felt a finger enter his anus and he grabbed his member pumping it in time to Sasuke's thrusting finger.

"Please Sasuke, more." Naruto moaned. Sasuke complied and added another causing Naruto to growl. He could feel his release closing in quickly as Sasuke's fingers moved in and out of his ass faster and faster. Naruto pumped himself faster, feeling the heat in his belly coil and pull until all at once it exploded.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried out as his seed covered his hand and the dirt below. He was panting as he opened his eyes, realizing that his face on the ground with his ass in the air, bringing him back to his senses feeling sad. It hurt to always come out of his fantasy and be alone. He pushed himself up then stood up and realized as a cool breeze hit him that he was wet. Naruto touched his butt, allowing his finger between the crack and frowned as he felt the wet stickiness there.

"What the hell." Naruto said, as he started to examine the wet sticky fluid, unsure of why that was coming out of his ass. He had seen some weird things before and this was definitely strange to him. He knew it wasn't normal, whatever it was and figured it had something to do with the Kyuubi, but just in case he'd talk to Tsunade about it when he returned to Konaho, but for now he needed to get cleaned up. Naruto began to clean himself off, unaware of the impending attack on Konaho.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the moon, it was calming to him, and for some reason as he stared at it tonight he felt a sense of nostalgia. He wasn't sure why, he had never really felt like that when he looked at the moon. He decided it must be because of his little inner conflict that he was still having. He sighed as a memory of Naruto flashed through his mind and combed his fingers through his hair. He was thinking about the blond more and more lately and that wasn't a good thing. Images of the blonde smiling and laughing would just randomly pop up in his mind, but sometimes they were images of the tan teen writhing beneath him, his tan body flushed, blue eyes clouded with lust.

Sasuke nearly choked as he realized what he was thinking about. He could feel his body reacting to his thoughts and groaned. He hated when this would happen and it had been happening frequently since his little rump with Naruto, which was the cause of a lot of his problems lately. He cursed himself for doing something so stupid as he ignored the problem in his pants. He wouldn't touch it; he wouldn't give in to the desire burning at him. If he gave in now and slowly start to give into other things brimming at the edge of his mind that would cause him to stray from the path he was now walking. He couldn't let that light into his dark world now that he knew everything, now that he knew why his clan had been slaughtered. He could feel his hatred burning once again, forcing away the light that threatened to pierce his resolve.

"_I've chosen my path."_ Sasuke thought, his hatred burning fiercly as he put an end to conflict within. He looked at the moon again as his eyes flashed red, showing his resolve as he focused on his goal. _"I will follow the path of hatred and destruction…the path of darkness."_

_

* * *

_

**(Skipping ahead to around chapter 420…)**

"Where is the nine-tailed beast's host, spit it out." The Akatsuki member began, "If you don't, I'll kill you."

"…_so that's it, he's…akatsuki…"_ Iruka thought, the realization dawning on him like a ton of bricks and he felt his pulse quicken with fear. He had just stopped to help the injured man on the ground and was now face to face with Akatsuki for the first time. He now knew that the man was still alive because he was bait and Iruka fell for it.

"Tell me." The Akatsuki man demanded, his eyes piercing, showing no remorse or mercy in them.

"I won't tell you anything." Iruka stated defiantly to the akatsuki member. He was afraid, but he wouldn't tell them anything no matter what they did to him, because Naruto was like a son to him and he would never let anyone hurt him again.

"I see." The man said as he attacked. Iruka didn't have time to react as the black blade came towards him, but it was suddenly stopped as some one grabbed it. A bead of sweat rolled down Iruka's face, he had almost died.

"So that was just a distraction so you could search without being noticed…" Kakashi stated, staring into the others eyes.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said surprised, he never thought that he'd come to his rescue.

"Take that injured man and get out of here, leave this to me." Kakashi firmly said, not even looking at the other, his focus was on the Akatsuki member in front of him.

"Right!" Iruka said as he picked up the injured man. "Good luck, Kakashi." Iruka said before he jumped away, he glance back at Kakashi and couldn't help but think that the famous Copy Ninja had looked heroic and sexy, just like a knight in shining armor. Iruka blushed at the thought and sped up; trying to get the injured man some help and maybe forget that he just thought Kakashi was his knight in shining armor.

* * *

**(Skipping to chapter 425…)**

Fukasaku stared up at the sky for a moment, recovering from just being thrown from Naruto again. He swallowed before he jumped back up.

"L,let's give it one more try…" Fukasaku said, still wobbling a little before jumping back onto Naruto's shouler. Naruto looked at him surprised. Fukasaku readied himself as he started to perform the technique again.

'_Amphibian Sage Technique!"_ Fukasuka concentrated hard, pulling together his energy as Naruto did the same. They were almost connected when suddenly the Kyuubi roared and its power surged, sending the old frog flying and shaken up again as he skidded across the ground on his belly. Naruto's mouth dropped for a second but the old frog sat up and looked at him, laughing a little at first.

"Looks like its no use." Fukasuka stated as he rolled onto his back and propped himself up with his hands.

"No use…!" Naruto said upset, not understanding why it was no use.

"I think it's probably the nine-tailed beast within you rejecting me…" Fukasaku told him, as he thought about it.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled angrily. "What's all this training been for then! What're we gonna do!" Naruto finished as he stomped around, moping a little and cursing the fox. Fukasaku watched the teen, thinking about the event. Something was different, the fox wasn't just rejecting him for no good reason, it seemed like it was trying to hide something. Everytime the link between him and Naruto was almost complete the fox would cut it off and send him flying. He would have to investigate further into the matter later on, but right now he just wanted to rest. Naruto suddenly stopped his childish fit and looked over at Fukasaku, and the old frog knew the teen had just got an idea.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: This chapter was so hard to write and I don't like it! I'm sorry that it jumps around so much, but I like how the manga goes and there wasn't any kind of change I wanted to add to a lot of the chapters because I'm following the manga story until a certain point, but I haven't reached that point yet. That's why it was so difficult to write. I hope it's not too confusing, actually I hope it's not confusing at all. Please tell me what you think! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****This chapter will do a lot of jumping around, I mean a lot!**** I'm sorry if it gets confusing, it was extremely hard to write. **

**Summary:** After following Naruto, Sasuke finally sees how depressed Naruto actually is and after a strange dream he comes up with a plan to ease his pain.

**Warning:**** This fic contains Yaio, Language, Violence, and Spoilers for manga chapters 487- (well spoilers for all Naruto manga chapters if you haven't read some of them), Spoilers for later chapters as they are released, Lemons, and maybe MPreg. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and I don't make any money from this!**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts" _but anything in all italics is a dream.

"_**Demons talking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**(Around Chapter 487…)**

"Madara…"Sasuke began his voice serious. "…You and I need to talk." He stared at the blurry image of Naruto as he was being transported, not removing his eyes from the blond even when the image swirled and twisted to the imagery of their base.

"What's on your mind?' Madara asked as they started walking.

"I want Itachi's eyes." Sasuke stated, not bothering to look at the other, his mind focusing on other things.

"I knew you'd warm to the idea eventually." Madara smirked behind the mask, looking at the teen. "You've been much too quick to bring out Susano'o. I could tell your vision's been getting blurry…Good timing, huh?"

"I want them transplanted ASAP." Sasuke demanded, not liking the know-it-all voice Madara was using and picked up his pace. Madara could tell he was getting the boy riled up and he enjoyed it, but he was curious about something.

"Still, this is kind of sudden…" Madara began, his voice full of suspicion. "What changed your mind?"

"I want to destroy Naruto with my full powers! That's the only way to reject everything he stands for!" Sasuke replied. "…Nothing more, nothing less." He added for good measure, he could tell Madara was suspicious of his reasons and the older Uchiha had a right to be. The young Uchiha had a plan of his own that involved Naruto.

"Hmm…" Madara squinted his visible eye at the back of the teens head. He didn't believe the boy, but it didn't matter, he had already planned for just an occasion._ "You're already in the palm of my hand and soon everything will fall into place. But go ahead and try to defy your fate, it will be fun to watch you squirm."_ Madara smirked, he enjoyed toying with others, he thrived off it.

Sasuke turned down one the halls off the main corridor, ignoring the chill that crept up his spine. He made his way to the room he was staying in, glad that Madara had went somewhere else. He quickly shut the door, locking it as he went to lie down on makeshift pallet. His mind finally letting go as he thought of Naruto, remembering the blurry chakra he had seen. The jutsu hadn't worked but yet it had. The jutsu had a constant flow of chakra and had reached full maturity.

Sasuke smiled, making a mental note that his brothers scroll was wrong. It apparently took a quite a while for the jutsu to reach a fully functional level. He wondered if it had anything do with the Kyuubi for a brief moment, before his mind wandered else where. His thoughts coming together as he formulated a plan.

"_Just one more time, one last time will I hold the light. And then all traces of what I've been holding onto, of the old me will vanish, like the fading vision in my eyes."_

* * *

**(AN: In the manga Sasuke has already had Itachi's eyes transplanted before this chapter, but I'm doing it differently. The transplant will be a little later.)**

**(Around Chapter 491…)**

Naruto rolled around in his sleeping bag. He didn't mind sleeping in a tent, the village was still being reconstructed, but he just couldn't sleep. He stared at the oil lamp, the dim lighting making shadows. He could hear some people walking around outside, some heading to their own tents, some patrolling. He wondered about his new secret mission, he'd have to ride a boat to get to his destination, but he was ok with that. He was just excited that he was getting such an important mission at such a time.

With all that had happened and all that was going on, he was starting to feel lost in it all. He sighed, his mind buzzing with the recent events, meeting his dad, his recent encounter with Sasuke, his summoning to Myouboku Mountain to receive the key to the fourth's seal, that weird prophecy that he was given, and when he confronted his friends. He sighed, things had been hectic but his mind was made up when it came to Sasuke, but it still hurt. He would have to tell his friends when the time came, but for now he would continue to keep this to himself.

* * *

Sakura stepped outside the medical tent and groaned as she stretched her aching muscles. The hospital would be finished in a few more days, but until then the tents would do. She had just finished her rounds and decided to go see if Naruto was still awake, just to check up on him and question him about what he had said when they had encountered Sasuke.

She was worried, Naruto had been more determined to bring Sasuke back than anyone, he had sacrificed so much, and now he was talking about killing Sasuke and dying with him. It shocked her when he said that, something had to of happened to of changed his mind and she needed to know what it was. Sakura's musing was interrupted as she saw a shadow quickly disappear into Naruto's tent.

"_What the…"_ Sakura thought, staying still for a moment before quietly making her way to the blonds tent, suppressing her chakra. She crept up to the tent, peeking through a small opening her eyes scanned the inside, grateful Naruto had forgotten to turn off his oil lamp.

"What are you doing?" Sakura heard what she thought was Naruto's voice say and she quickly looked in the direction she heard the voice come from. Her breath hitched at the sight, confusion and shock freezing her in place as she watched the scene before her.

* * *

Naruto was almost asleep when he felt a sudden chill. He cracked open his eyes noticing the oil lamp still barely burning, but nothing out of the ordinary. He reached for the oil lamp to turn it off when a hand suddenly covered his mouth. His eyes widened and started to struggle, grabbing the offending hand as he pulled the kunai out from under his pillow with the other, quickly turning to stab his attacker. But the other person had grabbed his wrist, keeping the kunai mere inches away from their chest. Blue eyes looked up to his attackers face and froze.

"Ssshhh…be quiet or I'll kill Sakura." The Uchiha whispered.

"What have you done with Sakura." Naruto demanded his voice a harsh whisper.

"She's safe for now, but that's only if you behave." The Uchiha replied, smirking as he felt the tan teen relax and release his hand.

"I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt her." Naruto said, turning his head to the side to stare at the flickering light of the oil lamp. The Uchiha grabbed the kunai and dropped it to the ground before releasing the tan wrist.

"Good boy." The Uchiha whispered, leaning down to suck on the blond's earlobe, shoving his left hand down the tan teen's boxers.

"What are you doing?" Naruto gasped, his hand moving toward the offending hand, grabbing the pale wrist.

"Just relax or something might happen to Sakura." The Uchiha smirked as Naruto let go of his wrist and sucked harshly on a tan collarbone, leaving a dark purple mark. He licked the newly formed hickey then started to kiss his way down the blonds neck to his chest, sucking on a pink nipple. Naruto's back arched and he brought his hand to his mouth, biting back of it to muffle any sounds he might make.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?" Naruto asked, holding his hand to his mouth as the raven gave his hardening cock a squeeze.

"Why…" Sasuke began, kissing his way down the tan stomach as he pulled Naruto's boxers down. "Because I want to and I know you want this to." Sasuke finished before putting the hard length in his mouth.

"Aahhh…" Naruto moaned, biting his hand. He could feel his body burning with pleasure as Sasuke sucked and licked the head before deep-throating his member. He didn't want to admit but the pale teen was right, he wanted this, just not like this. He wanted something special, a relationship maybe.

"Sasuke, please stop this." Naruto half moaned. Sasuke lifted his head, removing the hard length from his mouth.

"Just let go and enjoy yourself and then when it's over…" Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's length, stroking it. "Hate me. Hate me so that the next time our paths cross I'll see that hate burning in your eyes, you pathetic desire for this bond dissolved."

"But Sasuke…I lov…" Naruto couldn't finish speaking as his member was engulfed again, the raven sucking faster and harder, bringing his climax closer. Naruto could feel his balls tightening, his release closing in on him. He was fighting a losing battle against his body as he started to let go of his reasoning.

"Sasuke..wait..i'm…" Naruto panted, his seed shooting into the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke swallowed as he felt the hot fluid shoot into his mouth. Naruto panted, riding out his orgasm, enjoying the feel of the others mouth swallowing his seed, until the Uchiha moved his fingers down his balls, moving them closer to his puckered and wet entrance.

"Wait…don't touch there." Naruto said, quickly moving his hand away from his mouth. The Uchiha let the blonds member fall from his mouth as Naruto's hand grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't touch where?" Sasuke asked, smirking. "Here." He smirked as his index finger circled Naruto's puckered entrance before sliding in. Naruto squeezed the pale shoulders and grit his teeth, he may have been wet but it still hurt. Sasuke added another finger, pushing them in and out slowly at first then faster as he felt Naruto's body starting to relax. Naruto fell back, panting heavily as the pleasure returned only for it to end as Sasuke removed his fingers.

"What…" Naruto didn't even finish as he was flipped over onto his stomach, the Uchiha pulling his ass into the air. Naruto turned his head, looking at the other. He noticed Sasuke's white haori was open, showing his pale muscled torso. He wondered how many times he dreamed about seeing the Uchiha bare chest like this. His musing stopped when Sasuke's hakama dropped, revealing his hard cock.

"_This is going hurt." _Naruto thought, looking away, wanting to stop, but remembering Sasuke's threat about hurting Sakura made him keep his mouth.

"Your being obedient." Sasuke commented as he rubbed the cock between Naruto's tan cheeks, making the puckered entrance twitch. He smirked, positioning his length at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in. He wanted to moan as he watched Naruto's tight warmth engulf his member, inch by inch.

"Nnnhhh…." Naruto grit his teeth as he felt pain shoot up his spine as the Uchiha entered him until he was fully seated inside. Sasuke leaned over the tan body, grabbing Naruto's tan wrist.

"I'm going to make you scream." Sasuke said, his voice husky. He pulled Naruto's wrist behind him, making his back arch painfully as he leaned back, and started thrusting. Naruto bit his lip, making it bleed, as Sasuke pulled harder on his wrist, bringing the tan body back to meet his thrust.

Sasuke held back a moan; he had been craving this since the last time. He had been wanting to do this again, but he didn't give into to his desire. But he knew he had to do this one more time after their recent encounter. With that in mind he had decided he wanted to try one more time, have one more night the jinchuuriki before Itachi's eyes were transplanted into him and the darkness in his heart consumed him completely. _"This will be the last time that I am me. So this is my last chance and I'm going to make you enjoy it too Naruto. And this time you'll remember."_ Sasuke thought, as he changed angles, thrusting his hips at a slower pace.

"Aaahhh…." Naruto moaned as pleasure shoot through his body, unable to hold back. Sasuke smirked, pulled his hips back then pushed forward hard, making the blonde moan louder, his lust and desire taking over, finally letting go completely.

"Please…" Naruto begged, it didn't matter to him anymore at that moment that he didn't want things to be happening this way. All that mattered now was pleasure that burned up his body. "Please Sasuke…do that again."

Sasuke smiled, and thrust again and again into pliant teen, enjoying the pleasure and the moans that he elicited from the other. Naruto didn't hold back anymore, he couldn't, the pleasure had taken over and building in pressure. He was going to explode as his cock flailed about, swollen and leaking pre-cum.

"I'm...going to…" Naruto didn't finish as the pressure exploded, his seed scattering about as his cock bobbed around, some of it splashing up his stomach to his chest and a few drops on his face. Sasuke felt Naruto muscles convulse and growled as he reached his peak. Naruto was panting, his cock shooting the last of his seed when felt something warm flood his passage as Sasuke continued to thrust into him, milking himself. Sasuke released Naruto's wrist letting the tan teen fall to the ground. He looked over the tan body as he started to fix his clothes, in a bit of hurry to be leaving before he got caught.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he leaned over the teen, placing his mouth next to a tan ear. Naruto could barely keep conscious, he tried to but he was so worn out. He could hear Sasuke whispering something in his ear, but he couldn't make out the words. His eyes slipping completely closed as sleep over took him.

Sasuke smiled as he rolled Naruto over to clean him off before moving him into the sleeping bag. He turned the oil lamp off and looked at the blond one more before leaving the tent.

* * *

"Wait." Sakura gasped out as Sasuke stepped out of the tent and into the shadows. She stood on wobbly legs and walked over to the Uchiha, her mind racing with questions. Sasuke smirked seeing the tears running down her face, he knew she must have seen everything, but it didn't matter to him.

"I heard…what you said. You…" Sakura began her voice cracking, but Sasuke turned away from her, ignoring her words as he quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke. _"…love him."_ She had heard him, just barely but she had heard the words he had whispered. Sakura fell to her knees, her heart breaking, her mind confused and riddled with so many unanswered questions.

* * *

Naruto groaned, rolling over in his sleeping bag, snuggling into it further for warmth. His nose twitched as a familiar scent hit his nose and he quickly shot up and out of the sleeping bag.

"What the…" Naruto sputtered falling forward onto his hands and knees as pain shoot through his rear and up his spine. He rubbed at his sore naked rear and froze, realization dawning on him. His memories of the night making him blush scarlet.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice sounded just outside his tent. The fox boy froze for a moment before scrambling around for his boxers and clothes.

"Just a minute Sakura-chan!" Naruto hastily said, putting on his clothes as fast as he could, not caring if they were wrinkled or mess up.

Sakura began to fidget, twisting her hands and fingers together as she waited. She had stayed awake all night, the images never leaving her mind. She was hesitant at first about talking to Naruto, but she couldn't avoid him. She had to face the truth, whatever the truth was.

"Sorry about that." Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he stepped out of the tent. Sakura looked down at her hands as she remembered how Naruto's face looked in throes of ecstasy.

"Can we talk…" Sakura began, "in private." She finished, still looking at her hands.

"Yeah," Naruto said, quirking an eyebrow as he held open door flap of his tent. He watched as the pink haired girl slowly entered, he looked at her face noticing the bags under her eyes. He suddenly remembered Sasuke had threatened Sakura's life last night and began to worry about what the bastard did to her. He followed behind the girl, closing the flap behind him.

"Naruto, I…" Sakura choked out, her voice cracking as she fidgeted with her hands. Her mind flashing with the image of Naruto naked, moaning, his cock flailing about. How his body blushed as he reached climax, and the area where he and Sasuke were connected. But what she remembered most were the words Sasuke had spoke in Naruto's ear at the end.

"Did he hurt you?" Naruto asked cautiously, unsure if that was the right way to approach the topic. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder as he saw her body tremble, he knew she was crying. Sakura quickly turned around, her eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down her face. He pulled his hand back as their eyes met.

"I saw everything." Her eyes full of shame.

"Wha…Sakura-chan…I…"

"I saw…you and Sasuke…having…" Sakura choked, the memory overriding her brain.

"Don't say it!" Naruto blurted out, staring in shock at the pink haired girl as she struggled to speak.

"_She saw! She saw! She saw!"_ Naruto couldn't breathe, his chest tightened as he stared at her. "It wasn't…I didn't…" Naruto tried to speak, tried say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Sakura cried, as she fell to the ground. Her head hung down as her arms held her up.

"Can we just forget this, please Sakura-chan?" Naruto quietly said, as he sat on the ground. He was felt horrible, disgusting and guilty. Sakura stared at the ground for a few moments, tears still falling from her eyes. She looked over at the blond and saw the shame and guilt in his eyes and crawled over to him.

"I'm sorry," She said again as she placed her arms around him, holding him. "Do you…love him?" Sakura choked out, making the blond tense. She tightened her arms around him, knowing the unspoken answer to her question.

* * *

**(Later that day….)**

Naruto stared at the backpack; sure he had everything he needed for his mission. He was some what relieved that he was going on a mission without Sakura. After all that had happened he just needed to be away from his pink haired friend for a little bit.

"_I hate him."_ Naruto thought, squeezing his eyes shut, his hands clenching the backpack. He was sure Sasuke knew Sakura was watching them. It hurt enough that he had threatened Sakura's life but to add insult to injury by her watching. He felt so guilty and disgusted knowing that she had seen and heard everything. He knew she could tell that he didn't do it for her, at first he did do it for her, but soon it was just for his own selfish desire. He gave in to his lust and reveled in the pleasure.

Naruto couldn't deny it, he had only dreamed of Sasuke giving him such attention, such pleasure. He had always wanted it to be something more, but instead his desires were turned against him and used to hurt not just himself but Sakura as well. But Sakura had forgiven him, after they had both calmed down she had looked at him and smiled, telling him that it she not mad, that she was a little hurt and she needed some time to cope with it.

"_Damn it! I was a fool! If I would have just been more observant I…"_ Naruto growled, angry at himself, he and Sasuke both knew that he was never the most observant, but even if he did notice, that didn't mean she wouldn't get hurt. He knew Sasuke was faster than him; if he refused there was no guarantee that he could have protected her.

"_I hate him!"_ Naruto thought bitterly, shaking his head as he put the backpack on, staring at the ground as he calmed himself and forced a smile.

* * *

"You'll need some time to recuperate. And it'll be a while before you get accustomed to using the mangekyou." Madara stated, staring at young Uchiha as his hand went to his forehead. "You in any pain?"

"No." Sasuke quickly replied, smirking as his hand moved away from his face and formed a fist. "It's working…Itachi's power is flowing into me…I can feel myself getting stronger!" Sasuke laughed as he felt power surge through him. It was amazing and he was already itching to try out his eyes, but that'd have to wait until he was fully healed. He felt his resolve strengthen, the darkness and his lust for destruction consuming him; he clenched and unclenched his fists, his mind high from the power flowing through him, and he laughed again, sounding almost insane. But he didn't notice the small flicker of light, hiding within the darkness.

"_Foolish little brother…"_

* * *

Sakura scrabbled about, scared but trying her best not to let anyone down. They were at war and she was scared. Many times she had wished Naruto was there, but she knew he couldn't be. She wasn't completely over what had happened, but she didn't blame the blond. How could she, its not like Sasuke and her ever had anything to begin with. It was just that the Uchiha was her first love and she was heart broken because of it.

Sakura berated herself for not seeing the signs sooner, thinking she could gotten over this sooner if she had, but she knew better. She had been blind to all the signs, to wrapped up in her own delusions. Her heart clenched and she gripped at the cloth above it as she remembered the words Sasuke spoke to Naruto, words that made her legs wobbly as tears welled up in her eyes. She briefly wondered if Naruto had heard them but quickly forgot her thoughts as loud boom resounded in her hears.

"We need help over here!" Some one yelled not to far ahead. Sakura wiped at her eyes, pushing everything aside as she quickly but carefully made her way to help the others, hoping she could make it in time and stay alive so that she could tell Naruto those softly whispered words.

* * *

**(Around Chapter 520…)**

"I need a break." Naruto groaned as he maneuvered himself so that he was now lying on his back, he was getting tired. It was hard work trying to control Kyuubi's power, but he was starting to get the hang of it. His hand rubbing circles on his stomach. His thoughts on his parents, remembering their words and the love he felt from them.

"We've got work to do. So stop acting like a fool." Bee said, pointing at the blond.

"Can you please stop rapping, rhyming or whatever it is your doing, just for a little bit. It's kind of hard to understand you sometimes." Naruto groaned, being mostly truthful, he was mostly just tired of it.

"Uhh…I guess I can." Bee replied, pausing for moment. "But only because you're so dumb, because repeating myself would make my tongue numb." Naruto rolled his eyes, he wasn't dumb, yeah he wasn't observant and he didn't understand sometimes, but usually if it was put in a differently he understood.

"_**Hey Bee, did you notice how strange Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra flow has been?"**_ Hachibi asked, observing the how the chakra flowed in Naruto.

"_Yeah, there's a strong concentration of it in his abdomen."_ Bee replied to his inner demon with all seriousness. He frowned, deep in thought as he stared at the Kyuubi holder who was mumbling about something or another. He had thought it might have been because Naruto hadn't tamed it before, but now he was unsure.

"_**Do you think he knows about it?"**_Hachibi asked.

"_I don't think he consciously knows."_ Bee sighed.

"_**It's a powerful jutsu, one that I've never seen before. It might be some sort of time released jutsu that could be fatal or maybe some sort of body control jutsu."**_ Hachibi stated, his curiosity growing. _**"It might be affecting his training. Maybe you should try asking him if anything strange has happened to him."**_

"_You're right."_ Bee nodded his head, knowing Hachibi was right. It was too dangerous not ask questions, he and Naruto were important. The last thing he wanted was for the blond to blow up or something and then get blamed for it. All the villages were finally working together and he did not want the peace between them to be disturbed.

"Naruto," Bee began, getting the blondes attention. "Has anything strange happened to you lately? Anyone use a weird jutsu on you?"

"Why do you ask?" Naruto replied, his eyebrow quirked.

"Well you see, you have some strange jutsu focused around your abdomen." Bee stated cautiously, pointing at the fox boys stomach.

"Strange jutsu." Naruto frowned, rubbing his stomach for a moment, sifting through his memories. There were many strange things that happened, but none of them involving some one placing a jutsu on him that he knew of, but one thing nagged at him, and he frowned looking down at his stomach, his hand still resting against it." Could it be because of Kyuubi?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask the old fox." Bee suggested, rubbing his chin, staring at Naruto's stomach.

"**I wonder…"** Hachibi began, focusing on the subject.

"_You wonder what?" _Bee asked, as he watched Naruto go into a meditative state to talk to Kyuubi.

* * *

"Hey, Kyuubi…hey look at me!" Naruto yelled at the fox, waving his arms about.

"Now what do you want?" Kyuubi snorted, still pissed about losing to the brat. He knew he would have won if Kushina hadn't interrupted.

"Killer Bee said that I have some weird jutsu or something…"

"Ha, your just now noticing, how pathetic." Kyuubi interrupted, even angrier now that he had lost to something that didn't notice changes in its own body. "If only you would have let me kill you, then I wouldn't have to deal with this Uchiha abomination. Your stupidity on the matters concerning your own body astounds me."

"Hey asshole, you live in my body so you could have said something! And what the hell are you talking about, Uchiha abomination? What does this have to do with the Uchiha?" Naruto half shouted, shaking his fist at the fox. The fox ignored the outburst, turning away from the brat.

"Hey, wait a minute! Tell me what the fucks going on!" Naruto shouted, stepping closer to the cage, ready to just jump in there and beat the hell out of the fox.

"You've disgraced me little Uchiha bitch!" The fox snorted, his eyes flashing red, before he smiled maliciously. "But I'll tell you what's going on."

"About damn time stupid fox." Naruto retorted, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the fox defiantly, but in reality the fox's smile unnerved him.

"Your dear Uchiha used a special jutsu on you, one that constantly used your chakra and mine." Kyuubi began, his eyes thinning to slits, staring at the insolent brat. "Your chakra was used to in two ways, to keep the jutsu going and for the foundation while mine used yours to construct the degrading thing."

"I don't get it. What degrading thing?" Naruto interrupted.

"Be silent and I'll tell you." Kyuubi growled, realizing he'd have to revise it all so the brat could understand. "You see stupid fool, my chakra was basically workers and yours was the material. And now that the thing is complete my chakra and your chakra flow about, sustaining it, keeping it alive."

"Completed what? Sustaining what? Keeping what alive asshole?" Naruto shouted, his hands wrapped around the bars. The stupid fox kept prancing around the issue, staying at the edge just to piss him off and it worked.

"You became the Uchiha's bitch, he used a jutsu so that you would grow female reproductive organs and now you carry an abomination inside you! I have been disgraced, my chakra used to help that wretched clan to continue to exist!" Kyuubi sneered, his rage engulfing him.

"What…" Naruto had fallen back, his mind in a state of shock as he processed the information. His hands gently pressed against his stomach as he stared.

"I'm pregnant…" Naruto whispered, not realizing he was no longer inside himself with the fox.

"**I thought that might be a probability."** Hachibi said.

"How the hell is that possible?" Bee was dumbfounded, he had been taught that males couldn't get pregnant and now he was sitting here with male that claimed to be.

"I'll try to explain," Naruto began, wrapping his arms around his belly the best he could, staring at the area in a daze as he repeated what the fox had said like he was on autopilot. His mind focused on the tiny life growing inside and the one responsible._ "I hate him."_

* * *

**TBC**

**AN:**** Well I hope it was good, I've had writers block for a long time now. This hasn't been betaread. If you want to be my betereader just let me know. I've actually had 2 other versions of this chapter, but I went with this one. I think I'm done using the manga jumps starting in the next chapter. Please forgive me for being gone so long. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm still following the manga, but I'm changing things because I'm getting ready to stop following the manga. Some things are out of order, some things are being left out, and some things are being tweaked. I think I just confused myself… **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and I hope you all continue to support me and let me know what you think!**

**Summary:** After following Naruto, Sasuke finally sees how depressed Naruto actually is and after a strange dream he comes up with a plan to ease his pain.

**Warning: This fic contains Yaio, Language, Violence, and Spoilers for manga chapters 487- (well spoilers for all Naruto manga chapters if you haven't read some of them), Spoilers for later chapters as they are released, Lemons, and maybe MPreg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't make any money from this!**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts__" _but anything in all italics is a dream.

"_**Demons talking"**_

* * *

__**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey Kyuubi," Naruto half shouted as he walked toward the cage. He really didn't want to talk to the fox again, but Killer Bee insisted that he ask a few more questions.

"What do you want now?" The fox growled at him, his tails swishing behind him.

"Do you know when this jutsu was used on me?" Naruto asked, staring into Kyuubi's red eyes, he could tell the fox was still angry, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

"The day before the Uchiha brat took you for the first time." Kyuubi grumbled his reply.

"First time…" Naruto repeated, an eyebrow rising in confusion.

"That's right, you don't remember because the brat used those eyes on you." Kyuubi laughed.

"What…" Naruto's mouth hung open; everything was getting more confusing by the second. He had no clue what the fox was talking about until something struck him. His mind recalling bits and pieces of something that he believed was a dream. "It was…real."

"It's finally coming back to you." Kyuubi huffed before turning away from the blond, not wanting to talk to him anymore, still pissed about earlier events.

"_Twice!__"_ Naruto thought as he stared at the floor, he could feel Killer Bee staring at him, but he was too shocked to care. His emotions were conflicting, almost suffocating him. _"__Twice!__ That __bastard__ he__…" _Naruto was so focused on everything that he almost didn't notice the flare of Kyuubi's chakra coming from else where. He focused on it, trying to find it.

* * *

"How long will it last?" Bee asked, staring at the blond, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh…Oh, I don't know, Kyuubi didn't give me a chance to ask, he's still angry." Naruto replied, the sudden flare of Kyuubi's chakra forgotten momentarily. He wasn't sure what to do now that he was thinking about it again. He felt scared, confused, and angry, unsure about everything. He couldn't stop wondering what he was going to do, why Sasuke did it, or why the bastard did it twice and made him forget.

"I guess we'll just have to have a medic examine you until the fox stops having a temper tantrum." Killer Bee stated, standing up to leave the chakra isolation chamber.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto quickly stood up and grabbed Bee's arm. "I don't want some one I don't know examining my body."

"This isn't a time to be shy…"

"I'm not being shy! I'm…"Naruto interrupted, his arms folding over his stomach protectively. "I'm scared. What if this gets out and…"

"It's ok." Bee quickly said, interrupting the fox boy before he went into complete hysterics and hyperventilated. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to try and reassure him. "I understand, but we need to know how this is going to affect you."

"I know that, but it can wait until I return home. I need to train some more." Naruto stated, taking a deep breath to calm himself a little as he tried to reason with Killer Bee. "I mean, I've been training this entire time and nothings happened."

"That had to be luck." Bee retorted, "There's no way a pregnant woman could behave so recklessly and the baby still be fine."

"You're forgetting, I'm not a pregnant woman, I'm a pregnant man, and a jinchuuriki at that!" Naruto replied smugly, slightly irritated to have been compared to a woman.

"And that's the problem, men aren't supposed to get pregnant! We don't have a clue about the do's and don'ts because of that!" Bee retorted, starting to feel a bit frustrated. He briefly wondered if the blond was being hormonal of if he was naturally so stubborn. Naruto growled as he started pacing back and forth.

"I've been using the damned fox's chakra, trained until it felt like it was part of me, tried to use the tailed beast mode and failed to use it because I'm not on friendly terms with the fox, then started training to use the tailed beast bomb." Naruto shouted, stopping in front of Bee, staring at him as he continued. "I've been recklessly training this entire time not knowing that I was pregnant and it hasn't caused any harm!"

"_What__ do__ you__ think__ Hachibi?__"_ Bee asked his inner demon, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared back at the other.

"**Hmm****…****Well**** he****'****s ****right. ****He****'****s ****been ****training ****this ****whole ****time**** and ****been ****fine, ****but**** he**** still ****doesn****'****t ****need**** to**** put**** to**** much ****stress**** on ****his ****body.****"** Hachibi replied, thinking things over. **"****Lets ****do**** this ****step ****by ****step, ****first ****have ****him ****use**** Kyuubi****'****s**** chakra,**** and ****I****'****ll ****monitor**** his ****chakra.**** If**** it ****goes ****alright ****then ****have ****him ****move ****on****to ****the ****next ****step**** and**** repeat**** the ****process.****" ** Bee nodded as Hachibi finished then cleared his throat.

"Let's do a few tests first and if everything goes well then you can continue training on the conditions that you take it easy." Bee started, waving his finger back and forth in the air. "Hachibi is going to monitor your chakra and if he thinks that something will go wrong then trainings over." Bee finished, holding back a smile as he saw Naruto pout.

"Fine." Naruto huffed, before turning away from the other.

* * *

**(A little later…)**

Naruto squinted, growling as he stared at Killer Bee, picking up a piece of some strange red fruit and placing it in his mouth. He was pissed. He had used the fox's chakra, stayed that way for a while and had no problem. He used rasengan a few times, no problem there as well. But after trying to use the tailed beast bomb a few times he was forced to stop, apparently he was using too much chakra. A thought struck him as he finished chewing the fruit in his mouth, swallowing it quickly.

"What about kage bunshin?"

"Shadow clones…I don't think that'd be wise." Bee responded.

"But…"

"Listen, I'm not a doctor but it equally distributes your chakra to your clones, giving you less. From what you said, the jutsu uses both yours and Kyuubi's chakra. And because we don't know enough about it, we don't know what'll happen if your chakra gets too low. The jutsu might pull more of Kyuubi's to make up for loss or terminate. It's a risk, but if your going to do it be cautious, don't over do it." Bee stated seriously, picking up an orange colored piece of fruit and eating it.

"Your right…It's just so damn irritating. I didn't ask for this." Naruto sighed, lowering his head, looking at his stomach, his arms wrapping protectively around his middle. _"__But__ I__ know __it__'__s__ not__ your __fault. __But __if __I __could __change __things, __would __I?__"_ Naruto thought, mewling over the question when he suddenly remembered something. "Bee, I've had something on my mind."

"'Sup?" Bee asked, standing up to get the feeling back in his legs.

"Well….Earlier I swear I sensed the nine-tails chakra. But there's no way anyone besides me has his chakra, right?" Naruto looked up at bee, judging his reaction.

"You're imagining things…This is a chakra isolation chamber, so inside or out, only you have the nine-tails chakra, there's no doubt!" Bee answered timidly.

Naruto looked away, thinking over everything, unaware of the conversation between Killer Bee and Hachibi. He had briefly thought when he was first told what his mission was that something was up, but quickly brushed it off. But now that he thought about it again, with everything that had happened, things were looking even more suspicious. But he still wasn't sure, he needed to confirm it.

"Where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked as he began to stand up.

"Out the door, take your first left." Bee automatically responded, making Hachibi angrier with him.

"**I**** just ****said**** you**** can****'****t ****let ****him**** out**** of**** here,**** you**** jackass!**** Follow**** him!****"** Hachibi shouted angrily as Bee watched the blond run out the chamber.

"_Even__ if__ I__ wanted__ to,__I__ can__'__t __stop__ him.__ I__ would__ have__ to__ use__ force__ and __that__ might __harm __the__ baby.__"_ Bee solemnly said, he had thought the situation over and knew the blond wouldn't just sit still and behave. The boy was brash, reckless, stubborn, and many other words. Even though he was pregnant he was still determined to train, to fight, to protect everyone.

"**Well**** what ****are**** you ****going**** to**** do? ****He****'****s**** made ****it ****outside,**** so**** by ****now**** he**** knows ****about ****the ****war.****"** Hachibi asked frustrated with the others seemingly lack of interest to do anything.

"_Don__'__t__ worry __eight, __everything's __gonna __be __fine. __Were __going __after __our __friend, __the __jinchuuriki __of __the __nine.__"_

* * *

"What is this…" Naruto began, images of his friends and fellow shinobi fighting flooding his mind. He could see Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Sakura-chan, and so many others. "What the hell is going on out there?" Naruto shouted, looking at Iruka for an answer.

"…War. Madara's making his move." Iruka replied. Naruto's eyes widened, he was shocked. He knew something was up, but he didn't think it would be this big. His mind raced with conflicting thoughts, making him feel torn in two. There was a war going on, his friends needed him, he wanted to go to them, but he knew he couldn't be of much help in his condition.

He had already been feeling burdened by his unexpected pregnancy, but he would never say it was unwanted. He couldn't, no matter how much of a burden it was he would never say the child growing inside him was unwanted. He had grown up feeling unwanted and alone. He couldn't bear the thought of doing the same that was done to him. But at that moment, the child was making things hard for him. He couldn't really fight, but he couldn't stay here and not do anything.

"_This i__s__ all__ that__ bastard__'__s__ fault!__ There__ has__ to__ be__ something__ I__…__can__…__do!__"_ Naruto suddenly realized something; something that he hoped would be helpful. Naruto was so lost in thought he almost missed the conversation going on around him.

"Naruto's no fool, our only choice is to explain the situation rationally." Iruka stated, his head slightly turned toward Shino's dad.

"Yeah, explain why I should sit on my ass and hide while my friends and comrades are out there suffering and dying!" Naruto shouted, irritated about being left out of the loop and deciding no matter what he had to convince Iruka to let him go. He was going to be of some help to everyone if things went right.

* * *

"Mothafucker is he gone already?" Bee asked as he passed through the waterfall. Iruka turned around, looking the man over.

"You're…Killer Bee-san, correct?" Iruka asked, "I need you to do something for me!"

"_I__ feel__ like__ I __know__ this __guy __from __someplace,__but __I__'__m__ sure__ I__'__ve__ never__ seen __his__ face.__"_ Bee looked the man over, trying to remember where he knew him from.

"Please, protect Naruto!" Iruka shouted, bowing to the eight-tails jinchuuriki.

* * *

"Damn there are a lot of spikes around here." Naruto grumbled, leaping from one giant stone spike to the next. "Whoa!" Naruto quickly breathed out as a barrier suddenly blocked his path. He landed on a nearby spike, staring at it intently, trying to figure out how he was going to get through it when suddenly there was an explosion, leaving a giant hole in the barrier.

"Wha..." Naruto began, looking over his shoulder. "Bee!"

"They put up a barrier to keep us contained! But were gonna smash it like a window pane!" Bee practically roared as he went from tailed beast mode to the more human form as Naruto went into nine-tails chakra mode.

"I'll break the force field, foo'! You push my tailed beast bomb through!" Bee ordered, checking the blonds chakra flow to make sure everything was ok before creating another bomb.

"Right!" Naruto nodded as he pushed the tailed beast bomb through causing the barrier to shatter and clear a path. "We're out!" Naruto shouted as they made it out and began to descend to the ground.

"Huh? This isn't the island, is it? What's this field?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, you! Let's roll!" Bee replied, as they sprinted away as the sky began to darken.

"Hey, Bee…" Naruto yelled as he continued running. "Why did you come after me?"

"To protect that unborn life little mother! Just leave the fighting to big brother!" Bee happily sang.

"Hey! I'm going to be a father, not a mother!" Naruto yelled, as he sped up, ignoring the next rap that came from the other.

"**You****'****re**** squandering ****my**** chakra.**" Kyuubi growled, as he pulled Naruto in to talk to him. Naruto was a little shocked that the fox had spoken, finally talking to him but he still sounded angry.

* * *

Kakashi's head quickly snapped to the side as he heard a noise, relaxing when he realized it was just a fellow shinobi taking over watch for another. It was night and the enemy had pretty much vanished, most likely to regroup just like they were. But everyone was still on edge, knowing that the best time for a surprise attack would be now. Taking that and the fact that everyone was exhausted into consideration, they started working in shifts. Some sleeping for two hours, some for four, depending on what their duties were, before relieving some one.

Kakashi still had an hour before he was relieved and could already feel the pull of sleep bearing down on him. He had exhausted his chakra, using the sharingan for such a prolonged amount of time really took a toll on him. He sighed, looking up at the moon, fearing that this war would take away more of his friends and loved ones.

"_Loved__ ones__…"_ Kakashi smiled at the thought, knowing that there wasn't many whom he could say that he actually loved. He loved his students, his sensei, Obito, and Rin too. His love for them was that of family. But there was one person that he felt his heart pull for. Some one nice, caring, that underestimated their self, that got along with anybody. Some one he believed annoyed him so he tried to ignore them, he acted rude toward, that he pushed away, and then…he saved them.

At that time he knew that it wasn't annoyance that he felt toward the other, that it was something else, some thing like love and in the end, he didn't say anything to the other and now he may never have the chance. He knew they could both very well die in this war and was regretting not telling the other. Kakashi then made a silent promise to him self as he stared at the moon, that if he survived he would tell the other his feelings.

Naruto smirked, his conversation with Kyuubi had gone differently than the last time. This time he had the upper hand through out the entire event and he hoped that maybe the fox would begin to actually lose some of that hate he kept inside. He had noticed the shock in Kyuubi's big red eye as he stared into it, telling him that he'd do something about Sasuke and the war, and then again when he genuinely said that he hoped to do something about the fox's hate. Naruto was suddenly ripped out of his musing as he felt another change around him.

* * *

"What's up?" Bee asked, noticing the change in the blond.

"The heck…there are people freaking out all over the place!" Naruto responded, trying to figure out what was going on, not noticing the approaching chakra until he almost ran into it. "WHOA!" Naruto shouted, coming to stop as he stared at Tsunade and the Raikage.

"Thanks for the help Bee." Naruto said, glancing at the other. "I didn't expect grandpa Raikage and granny Tsunade showing up like that."

"No problem, I told you I was going to protect you and the baby." Bee responded.

"Yeah, but even with your help I'm still going to have to fight, I just need to know what my limits are." Naruto replied, his mind made up on their next course of action.

"_Listen __to__ me__ Naruto__ and__ Bee-Dono.__"_ Shikaku spoke. "_I__'__m __speaking __to __the __two __of __you __directly __through __your __minds.__ Listen__ close __as __I __will __explain __the __enemy__'__s __strategy __and __objectives.__"_

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow as she read over one of the patient's charts. She was starting to feel exhausted like the rest of the medical staff. Madara had summoned the heretical demon statue, (at least that's what she had been told it was called) raising the number of casualties drastically. Placing the chart down on the near by table she noticed the love letter she had received earlier and slowly picked it up, staring at it remembering that she told the man there's some one else.

"_Was __some__one__ else __but__ not __anymore.__"_ Sakura reminded herself. She wasn't really lying to the man; she still wasn't completely over Sasuke._ "__But __if __I __was, __I __might __have __given __you __a __chance __and __maybe __I __still __will __once __this __is __all __over.__"_ Sakura smiled sadly, rubbing her thumb over the letter, contemplating opening it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you would have opened that by now." Shizune softly said, squeezing the young girls shoulder.

"I was thinking about it." The pink haired girl answered, tucking the letter in her pocket as she stood up, glad for the distraction. "But I'm still trying to sort out my own feelings; I don't think it would be fair of me to go on a date until I have. What would you do?"

"You have point but sometimes you need a distraction to help you figure things out." Shizune smirked.

"I don't know…maybe…" Sakura mumbled, thinking it over.

"HELP ME!" Came a yell from outside, distracting the two from their current conversation as they rushed out the tent to see what was happening.

* * *

"With a good bit of training, and the radical bee, you get squashed flat, bitch-slapped, turned into a tree!" Bee sang as another zetsu was defeated.

"I'll leave my kage bunshin and Gamahiro-san to keep watch here…I'm going to go on ahead! I'm going to head towards all the battlefields at the same time." Naruto grinned, performing the hand sign for the shadow clone technique. "Tajuu Kage Bunshun No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating a mass of shadow clones, all running to different area's.

"Do you think that was wise?" Bee asked, concern written all over his face.

"I feel fine, besides were going to go see some one about it." Naruto flashed a grin at the other before he started to run off.

* * *

"Stop it! Why is this happening!" One Zetsu plant screamed in the darkness as a sword of black flames pierced its gut, smashing it into a pile of rubble in the underground cavern as some of the ceiling fell, light pouring in through the hole that had opened up.

"Shall we test it outside…" Sasuke began, pulling at the bandage around his eyes while walking into the light that poured into the dark cavern, his Susano'o behind him. "These eyes…can see fine in the darkness." Sasuke completely removed the bandage, revealing his eternal mangekyou sharingan.

* * *

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, slowly standing up.

"Naruto…?" Sakura stared at the blond, a little confused about him being there but grateful he was as she glanced at the two plant bodies on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune piped in happily, thankful that he showed when he did.

"It looks like you haven't been hurt!" Naruto grinned at his pink haired friend who studied him carefully.

"Naruto, what are you doing here and why do you look like that?" Sakura asked, clearly confused as she continued to eye him.

"I think he looks good." Shizune stated, raking her eyes over the teen.

"Oh, like my new look? I've gained control over Kyuubi." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly for a moment before his smile dropped. "Sakura, can we talk in private?" Naruto asked, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he was suddenly feeling. Shizune quirked an eyebrow, noticing the barely hidden nervousness the boy was feeling.

"Of course, follow me." Sakura began, frowning slightly as she turned around and walked back into the tent behind her, Naruto following close behind. She made her way back over to the chair she had previously occupied earlier and sat down, folding her hands on her lap, eyeing the blond as he fidgeted and returned to normal. "Naruto, what's wrong?" She began; worry lacing her voice as she continued to watch him.

"Sakura I…it's hard to explain but…" Naruto scratched at the back of his head, focusing on the girl in front of him and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant…" Naruto began. "and I was hoping you would examine me and help me. I have so many questions and I didn't want tell granny Tsunade right now because of everything that's going on." Naruto breathed, feeling more relaxed now that he had said it until he looked at the other. Sakura blinked as she stared at tan teen, and blinked a few more times before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Naruto…you can't be pregnant, you're a boy so you can tell Sai or who ever you have a bet with this time…

"What! Sakura I'm not lying or doing this because of some bet!" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh really, then what about that time when you said that you and Kiba had been fighting and you thought you might have some internal damage when really you made a bet with Kiba that you could get me to touch your dick!" Sakura growled , her hands clenching the fabric in her lap.

"Sakura tha…"

"Or how about the time you pretended to drown so that I would give you mouth to mouth because you made a bet with Sai that you could get me to kiss you. Or that time when…"

"Please Sakura! I'm sorry, but this time I don't have some stupid bet going on." Naruto quickly said, interrupting the enraged teen, his voice grave as he spoke. "I may be known for being a prankster but do you really think I would try and do something like that when were in the middle of a war?" Sakura studied the blond in front of her carefully as she stood up and walked over to a table, her anger subsiding, knowing he was right. Naruto was definitely a prankster but she knew he wouldn't try something when the situation around them was utter chaos. She just wondered why he'd think he was pregnant; he was boy not a girl.

"Lie down and pull up your shirt." Sakura sighed, patting the table. The blond nodded, unzipping his jacket as he walked over to the table and hopped up on it. She watched as he lay down, pulling the mesh shirt up to reveal tan skin causing her to blush as an image of Naruto naked, panting, and moaning as Sasuke ravaged him crept into her mind.

"Sakura…Are you alright?" Naruto asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, just tired." Sakura replied, as she brought her hands up to the tan abdomen, her hands glowing green as she roved over the taunt muscles, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Naruto…this is…I…" Sakura stumbled over her words for moment, taking a deep breath to calm her self as she looked into blue eyes. "I think you might really be pregnant, but I want to draw some blood to confirm." Sakura finished, as she turned around to grab what she needed.

"I told you." Naruto sighed, looking away from her as she pushed up his sleeve. "How is it?"

"Oh, well everything seems normal, but how did this happen?" Sakura replied, feeling rather nervous as the needle pushed into the tan skin.

"Some sort of jutsu Sasuke used." Naruto answered, sitting up once Sakura finished. "Don't tell Tsunade about this just yet."

"But Naruto…

"Please Sakura, if she knew she'd have me removed from the battlefield." Naruto pleaded.

"You should be removed; you're in no condition to fight!" Sakura stated, as she walked over to a tall cabinet, quickly opening it. She paused for a moment, chewing on her lip, as she found the vitamins she was looking for but not the sedative, ignoring the slight thumping noise behind her, just assuming Naruto was drumming his fingers on the table because he was impatient.

"I have a plan and I'll avoid fighting as much as possible. I'm the only one that can do this, just tell me the things I definitely shouldn't do and I won't do them, please Sakura!" Naruto begged, as he watched Sakura rummage around in the tall cabinet.

"You're going after Sasuke aren't you?" Sakura paused in her search again, waiting for a response that she knew wouldn't come.

"You need to avoid the battlefield." Sakura huffed. "But I know you're not going to listen to me. I really don't know what to tell you since I don't know anything about the jutsu that Sasuke used, but I guess for now we should follow the same principles of a normal pregnancy. You're still at a very early stage, so you can still use shadow clones but be very careful not to over exert yourself. You need to avoid harm to your abdomen area so no hand to hand combat. Try to avoid all types of combat if at all possible."

"What about rasengan?" Naruto quickly interjected.

"You can use it for now, but within reason. You need to be careful to not let your chakra get too low."

"What about my…you know," Naruto paused looking down at his groin. "its not going to shrink or fall off or something is it?"

"I doubt it, but I don't know. Like I said before, I don't know anything about this jutsu." Sakura sighed as she finally found what she was looking for, quickly hiding the syringe full of the sedative in her pocket. "Take two of these everyday for now." Sakura said as she tossed a small bottle to Naruto.

"Prenatal Vitamins..." Naruto looked the bottle over. "What do you mean for now?"

"I mean until Tsunade-sama can look you over. I'm not an expert like Tsunade-sama, I'm not sure really what to tell you. You really shouldn't be doing anything and really I shouldn't let you." Sakura sighed, as she walked back over to the blond, intent on drugging him. "Naruto, I have something that I've been meaning to tell you. That night when Sasuke and you…"

"Sakura…" Naruto quickly interrupted only to get cut off as Sakura brought a hand up, covering his mouth.

"Please Naruto, just listen. I have to tell you this." Sakura's green eye's meeting Naruto's blue as she let her hand fall from his mouth and placed it in her pocket, griping the syringe. She felt guilty about what she was about to do, but she couldn't live with herself if she let him leave and something were to happen. She licked her lips, nervous as she continued. "After you passed out, Sasuke said some things that I think you should know."

* * *

"Well it's about time." Bee grunted, pushing himself off the tree he was leaning on as he saw the blond running toward him. "So what did you find out?"

"I should know in a few, I left a shadow clone with her after she took my blood." Naruto grinned as stood in front of Bee, taking a moment to catch his breath. "She gave me the perfect opportunity when she was searching around in a cabinet for something. I wasn't sure I would be able to pull it off but I guess me being pregnant had her distracted."

"Why did you leave a shadow clone?" Bee asked, he was a little confused, he had thought the girl was one of the blonde's closest friends.

"I had to! I have a feeling she's up to something." Naruto mumbled, before grinning at the other. "Let's get moving and put an end to this war!"

* * *

"Shit!" Sakura growled as the Naruto in front of disappeared. "When did he have the chance to…" Sakura trailed off as she realized when it had happened. She had been looking around in the cabinet; to preoccupied with what she was doing that she just assumed the noise she heard was Naruto drumming his fingers.

"Dammit Naruto…" Sakura sighed, running a hand through her pink hair. "You better not do anything stupid."

* * *

"I knew it!" Naruto suddenly yelled as he stopped running.

"Knew what?" Bee asked, stopping beside the blond.

"She was going to sedate me."

"Is that it, I thought you were going to ask about your limitations." Bee crossed his arms as he stared at the blond.

"I did, just give me a second." Naruto growled, his mind processing all the information he just received from his shadow clone. Bee watched as the blonde's face went through a series of emotions before his blue eyes widened, his hand slowly coming up to grip the fabric over his heart._ "__Sasuke__…__you__…"_ His heart beat wildly as it ached, his mind reeling over what Sakura said.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked, concern coursing through him as he reached out and placed a hand on the others shoulder.

"Nothing…everything's fine, I'll tell you everything on way." Naruto replied, his hand clenched the orange fabric tighter, his mind settled, and his eyes shining with more determination.

* * *

"I don't believe it…" Nagato suddenly said, lifting his head a little more, feeling a little happy as the familiar chakra came closer.

"Are they close?" Itachi asked, looking at the other briefly, knowing what Nagato was referring to.

"I've got this nostalgic feeling." Nagato half smiled as the familiar chakra was suddenly in front of them.

"Uchiha Itachi….and Nagato!" Naruto blurted out, surprised as he stared at the two dead shinobi in front of him.

"You know them, Naruto?" Bee asked, staying on edge as he stared at the two.

* * *

**AN: Ok, this chapter did more jumping around than any of my others and the manga timeline is out of order, but I wanted it that way for a reason…sorry. But I didn't put the chapter numbers because some one suggested that I don't, so I figured I'd give it a try and see what happens. I just got married and we've been remodeling, sorry for taking forever. Please review and tell me what you think, by the way, please let me know if you any suggestions on who Sakura should end up with! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
